BioCraft: Chronicles
BioCraft: Chronicles is a fan-flim created by TTV. It is an abridged retelling of the first year of LEGO BIONICLE. The original film was set for a December 15, 2011 release but following a series of delays, was put on indefinite hold. In early 2019, the group restarted the project from scratch and released a brand new product on April 1st, 2019. Original Incarnation In November 2010, TTV was introduced to Minecraft and quickly it became a staple game for the group. Eventually, an idea came to Eljay - "Hey guys, Tahu wakes up on a beach! It's Minecraft!" On June 30th, 2011, a teaser trailer was released on The TTV Channel (Formerly The Three Virtues Channel) Revival Interest in completing BioCraft came up as TTV came close to its anniversary of its cast shuffle that happened in March 2018. In order to break the prophecy that "On Air will come out before BioCraft," Eljay hurried to complete the first script for BioCraft. Ven and Var joined in after to help refine the script. The original goal was to have the entire video done by the anniversary of the cast shuffle, while simultaneously, a different project for April Fools was brewing. However, as the March deadline approached, Invi cleverly suggested that the original prank idea should be postponed and instead have BioCraft be the 'prank', since no one would believe it was coming out. Cast Trivia *Despite the project having been announced in 2011, it had not been consistently worked on during the eight years since, with the final product only being made in 47 days. *The end credits were animated by TTV member Xeros. *Exxtrooper was the only TTV member not involved in production in any way. **While it would seem as though deadmatoro was equally uninvolved, it was revealed during the Director's Commentary that she was originally cast as and had recorded lines for the role of Kotu. Due to the audio quality rendering the lines unusable, the role was recast. *This marks the first time Swert has been heard again on the channel in any capacity after the end of the annual MakutaFest. **This is also only the second time Cazapar has been heard on the channel at all, with the first being a Retired Review skit only weeks prior. *The original script contained a much larger scene dedicated to Le-Koro and its inhabitants, showing several members of the village gearing up to fly to the Nui Rama hive and eventually being captured. These scenes were cut in their entirety by Var. *During the end credit scroll, Invictus is credited with three variations of his name for his roles and as a puppeteer as opposed to a consistent name. *In parallel to BIONICLE: Mask of Light, Lewa and Onewa are voiced by one person. **And in parallel to BIONICLE: The Journey to One, Onua and Makuta (in this instance, Markuta) are also voiced by one person. *During filming, a camera mod was used for a small amount of B-roll and action scenes. This was the only mod used during production. *For the filming of the movie, the Minecraft server used was hosted by Avohkah Tamer himself. Due to this, he was credited as an executive producer. Category:TTV Channel